It is now common practice to dispose of leaves and other lawn debris by depositing it into disposable "lawn bags" made of plastic films. Loading of such bags is however inconvenient and difficult, because they are not free-standing and are incapable of maintaining an open-mouth configuration. Stands of various kinds have been proposed and provided by which such plastic bags may be supported to assist in loading, but such devices tend to be somewhat inconvenient to use, and they represent an added expense.
Accordingly, the broad objects of the present invention are to provide a system and method for the ready collection and disposal of lawn debris.
A more specific object of the invention to provide such a system which is very simple, is convenient and facile to use, and can be provided to the consumer at virtually no cost beyond that to which he would otherwise be exposed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bag that is especially well suited for use in such a system.